MK: El ultimo guerrero de la tierra
by Shinosuke94
Summary: Johnny cage se vera obligado a enfrentar solo a lo guerreros de Shao kahn, JohnnyxSkarlet.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hice un fic de quizás sea de poco capítulos, espero que le guste, cualquier recomendación que tenga díganme, se basa en la historia de MK9 aunque cambie muchas, cosas.

[b]Capítulo 1[/b]

Estaba gravemente herido acostado en el suelo mientras observaba lo inevitable, la muerte de Raiden a manos de Shao Kahn, vi como el emperador alzo con un brazo por el cuello al dios del trueno que ya nada podía hacer para defenderse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi cómo le rompió el cuello, para luego observar como el cuerpo de Raiden caía al suelo inerte, nuestro protector había caído, los dioses antiguos no lo ayudaron como tanto él esperaba y yo… bueno yo solo maldecía por todo lo sucedió me odiaba a mí mismo por ser tan débil, no pude hacer nada para defenderlos ni si quiera en el torneo del Mortal kombat pude hacerle frente a mi enemigos, la ira me invadía por completo, ¿Por qué era tan débil? me decía a mí mismo, luego observe hacia mi costado para ver el cuerpo de mi amigo, Liu kang también estaba muerto, observando un poco más estaban mas de mi compañero muertos... todos derrotado, me seguí lamentando e insultando hasta que escuche una voz nombrándome, ¡Johnny!, escuche y observe hacia donde provenía la voz, para ver que era sonya que venia corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, sin duda me entro la desesperación quería levantarme hacer algo evitar que se acerque, pero no pude… ella se acercó al lado mío mientras unas lágrimas caen de sus bellos ojos azules, si Shao kahn la llegara ver y lastimarla no podría perdonarme jamas.

Cage – Sonya …ve… ve..te de aquí – le dije como pude.

Sonya – ¡!NO! Vengare a nuestro aliados… matare a Shao kahn –vi cómo se limpiaba sus lágrimas con su brazo y que se acerco cerca de mi cara para decirme algo que no lo esperaba la verdad –te quiero Johnny cage –me dijo con una sonrisa tierna para luego darme un beso, yo le correspondí el beso luego de un momento se separó lentamente de mí para luego levantarse e ir a desafiar a Shao kahn, parecía como que se despedía de mi.

Cage –¡Carajo…no vayas… maldición, maldición… no lo hagas! – decía mientras hacia un esfuerzo increíble para levantarme, la desesperación me volvió a invadir, tenía miedo de lo que le suceda.

Comencé a arrastrarme con las fuerzas que me quedaban, debía evitar que pelee con el emperador, él era muy poderoso, cuando volví a observar hacia donde se encontraba Shao kahn, ella estaba frente a él furiosa mientras que Shao kahn la observaba con indiferencia, lo único que dije en ese momento fue –no lo ataques, por favor no lo hagas – dije mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego escuchar -¡te matare! –de parte de ella, abrí mis ojos y vi como ella se dirigió a atacarlo, note que sus golpes no le causaban ningún daño al emperador mientras escuchaba la risa imponente del mismo, luego vi como él de un golpe la volteo al suelo, no sé por qué pero fue tanto la ira que me invadió que quizás por eso logre levantarme, me fui con toda la rabia que tenía hacia Shao kanh, mientras acumulaba toda mi energía restante en mi puño para luego acertarle un potente golpe en la cara que increíblemente logro afectarle, ya que cayó al suelo, me acerque apresuradamente a sonya para levantarla y salir del lugar, pero sentí la presencia del emperador atrás mío, -¿ya se recuperó? -me dije a mi mismo y sorprendido por eso, mire hacia atrás, apenas lo hice y recibí en la cara un golpe que me alejo por completo de sonya, y ahora si que quede acabado por completo ya no me podía levantar poco a poco perdía la conciencia y observo algo que de seguro me quedara gravado en la mente, vi como apareció el martillo en la mano del Emperador para luego ver como lo alzo mientras observe a Sonya en el suelo, que me miraba y sonreía mientras le volvían a caer unas lágrimas –NO –dije desesperadamente para luego ver como el emperador bajo su martillo hacia sonya, pero no pude ver más lo inevitable ya que perdí la conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por tu comentario **Ale93371**, trate de hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo y corregir lo que dijiste sobre los diálogos cualquier recomendación solo dímelo ya que me sirve para mejorar.

Capítulo 2

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hice un poco de esfuerzo para poder por lo menos sentarme, sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza pero no le di mucha importancia… observe un poco alrededor… estaba todo de oscuro, mire al cielo y note la luna –mierda –solo dije al darme cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Suspire cansado y decidí levantarme aunque me costaba un poco ya que algo mareado estaba, cuando logre estar de pie sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza para luego tener una visiones extrañas, rápidamente me tome con las dos manos la cabeza y caí de rodillas nuevamente al suelo mientras gruñía por el dolor que sentía en ese momento –¿qué demonios me sucede? – me dije, por otra parte en esas visiones comencé a ver caer a cada uno de mis compañeros uno por uno, todos siendo asesinados por una misma persona Shao kahn… mientras yo me hallaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, pero después de ver todo eso una oscuridad invadio todo en mi mente, no veía nada y de repente una luz cegadora apareció al frente mío, me cubrí un poco con la manos los ojos por esa luz.

Comencé a observar con más atención la luz hasta que distinguí una mujer caminando hacia mí, cada vez que se acercaba podía verla mejor, ella me miraba triste, sus ojos azules parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, tenía cortes, moretones en su rostro y brazos, -¿sonya? –solo dije sorprendido mientras ella venía caminando hacia mí – ¿Por qué Johnny? –Me dijo y yo la miraba sin entender, luego me volvió a decir lo mismo – ¿por qué Johnny? – y esas palabras comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez haciendo eco en mi mente, mientras que el dolor de mi cabeza era cada vez más fuerte –me abandonaste – me dijo muchas veces y cada vez más fuerte –no –solo dije y cada vez me dolía más la cabeza –me dejaste morir – me decía otra vez –NO –dije algo desesperado mientras me tomaba con más fuerza la cabeza –¿POR QUE? –me grito –¡NO! –dije ya desesperado pero seguía escuchando el eco de su voz en mi mente –YA BASTA –dije y estrelle mi cabeza en el suelo en un ataque de desesperación.

Quede muy agitado y poco a poco comenzó a brotar la sangre de mi frente producto del golpe que acabe de darme –lo único que me faltaba, ahora estoy quedando loco –me dije a mi mismo recordando la visión.

Decidí olvidar eso por un momento y levantarme del suelo, debía recuperar la calma y tratar de estar sereno por lo menos, observe un poco alrededor de donde me encontraba para notar algo extraño y era que los cuerpos de mi compañero no estaban, mire hacia donde recordaba que se hallaba el cuerpo de sonya antes de quedar inconsciente y tampoco estaba -¿Dónde están? –Solo dije algo melancólico por sonya, me sentía muy mal por todo lo sucedido y me recriminaba mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido -no pude protegerla –dije al recordar como Shao kahn la golpeo por eso esa misma ira que sentí cuando ataque al Emperador para protegerla me invadió nuevamente –no dejare esto así… la vengare ella y a mis compañeros –dije apretando el puño con furia mientras observe hacia un sitio donde parecía escuchar voces y me di cuenta que venían unas personas hacia donde me encontraba, trate de dejar un poco la rabia que tenía y decidí buscar un lugar donde esconderme para saber quiénes eran.

-¿Qué crees que tiene pensado hacer el Emperador con los cuerpos? – dijo unos de los sujetos.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos órdenes de llevarlo con el hechicero – acercando en el lugar donde estaba antes Johnny en el suelo.

-Oye, falta un cuerpo – dijo enfurecido -¿Quién se lo llevo? – Dijo mirando por todos lados, mientras que su compañero le dijo – quizás estaba vivo… separémonos, debemos encontrarlo o el Emperador nos matara –mientras que lo otro sujeto asintió y ambos siguieron buscando en los alrededores, Johnny vio a los sujetos no recordaban muy bien el nombre de la raza a la que pertenecían, pero si sabía que en su brazos tenían unos tipos de cuchillas además ya había luchado con el más poderoso de ello –son parecidos a Baraka, pero bueno será fácil ahora que separaran – dijo mientras se fue en busca de los tarkatanes, (la raza a la que pertenecían) que entraron en unos de los edificios destrozado de los alrededores de en donde se encontraban y luego se separaron.

Johnny siguió sigilosamente un muy buen tiempo a uno de ellos, esperando el momento adecuado ya que no quería que se percate de su presencia el otro tarkatan, era mejor esperar a que se alejen bastante, mientras que el tarkatan que era perseguido por Cage, miraba cada habitación del edificio con mucha cautela, suponía que no pudo irse muy lejos el humano ya que no paso mucho de que se llevaron unos de los otros cuerpo que faltaban, luego de un momento Cage lo vio entrar en una oficina del edificio y se dijo para sí mismo –es hora –mientras se dirigió al mismo lugar que el tarkatan.

-Maldicion… ¿en dónde demonio… -pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Johnny que le dijo de manera arrogante –atrás tuyo – el tarkatan se dio vuelta apresuradamente para encontrarse con un puño que le hizo volar unos metros atrás chocando con mesas, sillas, computadoras y demás cosas que había en esa oficina, rápidamente saco su cuchillas del brazo y se recompuso para mirar al frente en busca de su rival pero ya no estaba frente suyo sino a su costado donde siento el poderoso Shawdow kick de Johnny en sus costillas destrozándolas instantáneamente, el tarkatan cayó al suelo pesadamente para luego observar como el aura verde que rodeaba a Johnny por el ataque que utilizo se desvanecía, Cage se acercó al tarkatan que lo miraba con furia y en un momento a otro le piso la cara para terminar rápidamente con su vida –Nadie se mete con el famoso Johnny cage –dijo mientras volvía aparecer su actitud arrogante típica de él –Ok, unos menos – dijo sonriendo, mientras se iba en busca del tarkatan que quedaba.

Después de buen tiempo -HEY ¿Qué esperas?... ya sal de ahí –gritaba el tarkatan que esperaba a su compañero afuera del edificio -¿Por qué demonios demora tanto? –decía ya que se impacientaba y comenzaba a sospechar de que algo le sucedió –esto me da mala espina, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo –pero se detuvo al ver salir al humano del edificio –si me dices por la buenas a donde llevaron los cuerpos de mis compañeros, te matare rápidamente y sin dolor – dijo el actor poniéndose un anteojo que consiguió de quien sabe dónde, el tarkatan impaciente saco sus cuchillas para terminar con la vida rápidamente de Johnny y se fue a atacarlo, mientras que Cage solo esquivaba sus ataque fácilmente –oh vamos, ¿no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –dijo burlándose del tarkatan que se enfureció más por ese comentario del actor –te matare miserable humano –dijo el tarkatan saltando hacia Johnny –si claro –dijo muy confiado Cage que avanzo unos paso adelante observando a su rival que caía del aire y en un movimiento rápido detuvo el ataque sosteniendo con sus manos los dos brazos del tarkatan haciéndole apuntar hacia al cielo sus cuchillas, ambos forcejeaban pero la ventaja seguía teniendo Johnny que se impulsó y puso sus dos pies en el rostro del tarkatan mientras seguía sosteniendo los brazos de su rival, luego comenzó a ejercer presión con su piernas en la cara del tarkatan que no podía hacer nada, este mismo comenzó a sentir como su brazos iban a ser arrancado de su cuerpo producto de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Johnny con empujar su cara hacia atrás con sus piernas mientras que con sus manos sostenía sus ambos brazos.

–dime adonde se llevaron a mis compañeros –dijo Johnny que ahora tenía un semblante serio –no te lo diré basura humana –dijo el tarkatan para luego comenzar a sentir más presión por parte de Johnny -dímelo ahora o te arrancare los brazos –dijo Cage –NO –grito el tarkatan –como tú quieras –dijo Johnny que empujo con todas su fuerzas la cara del tarkatan, mientras sostenía su brazos para luego arrancarlos sin piedad alguna, el tarkatan cayó al suelo gritando por el increíble dolor que sentía –MALDITO HUMANO MALDITO….todos… ustedes morirán… EL EMPERADOR LOS MATARA A TODOS –gritaba el tarkatan en el suelo, Johnny no se imputo y decidió dejarlo ahí ya que moriría de desangrado de cualquier forma y se fue del lugar, lo que no noto Johnny en que desde el momento en que se enfrentó contra los dos tarkatanes él siempre estuvo siendo observado.

-AHHH… que dolor –dijo el tarkatan viendo a la distancia a Cage que se alejaba –humano miserable –dijo mientras seguía maldiciendo y esperando a que aparezca alguien a ayudarlo, para luego escuchar el sonido de unos pasos, observo y vio una mujer que se estaba acercando, agradeció verla –TU… ayúdame ….por favor te lo pi..do –dijo el tarkatan a la mujer que parecía conocerla, ella solo se acercó y se agacho al lado del tarkatan, mientras que con un dedo toco la sangre derramada en el suelo y comenzó a absorberla –¿que… que esperas para ayu..darme? –Dijo apenas él observándola –has fallado a Shao kahn, debes ser castigado –dijo ella mientras sacaba unos de sus cuchillos ninjas para luego enterrarlo en el estómago de un tarkatan que se hallaba sorprendido pero que al poco tiempo murió, la mujer poso una de su manos en el estómago del cuerpo muerto para luego verse como la sangre subía por su brazo hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo para luego comenzar a absorber la sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios **Ale93371** y** Mr. NBA** espero que le guste este capitulo y gracias por el consejo del POV **Ale93371, **cualquier recomendación que tengan díganme y si hay algo que no le gusto también ya que me ayuda para mejorar.

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Skarlet**

Me dirigía al sitio en donde se encontraba el Emperador, debía informarle todo lo sucedido con el humano que estaba vivo, en mi camino mientras observaba alrededor de donde me encontraba, pude notar la diferencia del Outworld con la tierra, en comparación la tierra era un lugar muy bello, todo lo contrario a este sitio donde solo reinaba la oscuridad, todo destruido, ni un rastro de vida, una lugar desolado más bien –será una pena que la tierra termine así –me dije a mi misma pensativa, seguí caminando hasta avistar un palacio por así decirlo, una vez cerca quede observando las gigantescas puertas que poseía el sitio, estaban abiertas así que observe adentro para ver al fondo del lugar sentado a mi señor con su esposa e hija, mientras que cerca de ellos habían otras personas charlando, entre al lugar caminando derecho hacia el Emperador, se escucharon mi pasos y me di cuenta que automáticamente dejaron de charlar las personas que se encontraban y me miraron todos a mi… suspire fastidiada por eso y seguí caminando hasta quedar unos metros frente de mi señor, observe un poco a su supuesta hija, Mileena, que estaba a su izquierda y note que me miraba con algo de molestia, no le di importancia la verdad, luego vi a su esposa Sindel, que estaba a la derecha de mi señor, ella solo me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza yo hice lo mismo y me dije en mi mente –así que la revivieron –al ver a la esposa de mi señor, después de eso hice una reverencia por respeto, el Emperador con un movimiento de su mano me dijo que me acercara mas a ellos tres, lo obedecí y ya cerca de ellos decidí contarle todo lo sucedido en la tierra.

-Mi señor discúlpeme la molestia –dije observándolo –está bien skarlet, continua –me dijo tranquilo -uno de los humanos que protegía la tierra, al cual usted se enfrentó se encuentra vivo –dije mientras lo observe esperando a que dijera algo, como no lo hizo decidí continuar –se enfrentó el solo a los dos tarkatanes al cual usted les envió en busca de los cuerpos muertos… el humano parece que estaba inconsciente no más –pause un momento esperando nuevamente a que dijera algo, no lo hizo y luego continúe –se enfrentó a uno de ellos asesinandolo y al otro lo dejo vivo agonizando –dije nerviosa al ver que se levantó de su asiento mi señor – ¿qué sucedió con el que quedo vivo? –me pregunto secamente y yo solo me limite a decirle la verdad -del ultimo me encargue yo misma de terminar con su vida como castigo por fallar –dije esperando a que se enojara conmigo o algo por el estilo pero solo escuche –Excelente skarlet bien hecho –me dijo sorprendiéndome mientras se sentó nuevamente para luego preguntarme –¿quién es el que sobrevivió? –me pregunto con una tranquilidad extraña en él –sobrevivió Cage, si no me equivoco así se llamaba –le dije, luego de contarle todo vi que se acercaron hacia mi costado dos ciborg uno era de color rojo y el otro amarillo, uno de ellos me dijo –con quedo vivo el actor charlatán – yo solo lo observe y asentí al ciborg de color amarillo que fue el que hizo el comentario, el mismo miro al Emperador –Su alteza, yo cyrax me encargare del humano ya lo he derrotado puedo hacerlo nuevamente –dijo muy seguro mirando al emperador, yo iba a negarme pero Shao Kahn me interrumpió –entiendo Cyrax queda todo en tu manos, no me defraudes –dijo Shao kahn lo último con un tono amenazante observando al ciborg –no lo haré mi señor –le respondió Cyrax para luego irse del lugar pero antes de que lo haga yo me acerque a su costado rápidamente y le dije –no te confíes, ya no es el mismo al cual te enfrentaste en el torneo mortal kombat –el ciborg me miro y decidí continuar con lo que iba a decirle –escucha Cyrax, solo te digo que el humano al cual enfrentaste, ahora está en vuelto con furia y sed de venganza –dije seriamente por último, Cyrax me miro y solo me hizo un movimiento de cabeza como que entendió lo que dije.

**Fin POV Skarlet**

En la tierra otra vez esa pesadillas lo estaban atormentando a Johnny Cage, volvía a ver a sus amigos ser asesinados sin piedad frente suyo mientras que él no podía hacer nada y peor aún siempre le aparecía Sonya culpándolo de lo ocurrido, Cage por culpa de esto comenzaba a revolcarse en el piso de donde se encontraba acostado mientras sujetaba con muchas fuerza su cabeza, esas pesadillas lo seguía atormentando una y otra vez mostrándole la mismas imágenes hasta que escucho un grito de Sonya -ES TU CULPA -en su mente haciendo que despierte bruscamente y rápidamente se sentara en el piso, estaba agitado y transpirado además de que sentía un leve dolor en su cabeza aunque por otra parte se agradecía de haber despertado de una buena vez.

–demonios no puedo seguir así –decía sentado en el piso, para luego lanzar un puñetazo al suelo fuertemente –MALDICIÓN –exclamo fastidiado mientras se tomaba con una la mano la cabeza nuevamente, espero un momento para tranquilizarse luego suspiro algo cansado ya que esas pesadilla no le permitían descansar bien.

Luego de un momento se levantó del piso, estuvo tan cansado que ni si quiera le importo en donde dormir así que observo un poco alrededor para ver en donde supuestamente descanso y si dio cuenta que había dormido en un callejón sin salida, además vio varios tachos de basura a su alrededor –vaya sí que estaba cansado –dijo para sí mismo riendo algo amargo mientras sentía algo de frió recordando no más que tenía un pantalón y zapatillas (el traje 1 de mk9) –será mejor que busque algo de ropa –dijo para luego salir del callejón, en su camino comenzó a observar la ciudad y todo a su alrededor, había autos volcados, edificios destrozados, además aparecían algunos que otros cuerpos de mujeres, hombres y ancianos, hasta niños muertos –hicieron una masacre acá –dijo Johnny frenando el paso y observando el lugar un momento mientras negaba con la cabeza –no tuvieron piedad –menciono en susurro con pena al ver la gente inocente que murieron –me las vas a pagar Shao kahn, te matare sin piedad –menciono molesto apretando el puño mientras un aura verde comenzaba a aparecer en él… luego de un momento trato de tranquilizarse un poco y alejarse de ese lugar ya que quedarse ahí lo único que hacia era enfurecerlo mas de lo que estaba, siguió caminando un buen rato hasta ver una tienda de ropa -por fin -dijo ya cansado, entro y como en todo los lugares en que paso estaba vacío, algo fastidiado tomo un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas blancas cualquiera del lugar, luego se acercó hacia donde había camisetas, tomo una blanca de mangas largas y luego agarro una campera negra con capucha, se puso ambas ropas y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, puso su mano en el bolsillo de la campera y salió de la tienda.

Después de haber conseguido ropa siguió buscando y buscando personas -No hay ningún rastro de vida, no puede ser que hayan acabado con todas las personas –menciono Johnny mientras seguía caminando por toda la ciudad en busca de algunas personas, noto que el sol se estaba escondiendo, ya era de tarde y no vio a nadie, la verdad ya estaba perdiendo la esperanzas el actor de ver a alguna persona viva si no fuera por que escucho unos sonidos observo de donde venía y se fue corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar a una casa y ver en la entrada de la puerta unos dos niños sentado juntos mientras comían algo, Johnny se acercó y los chicos al verlo rápidamente se levantaron exaltados y con temor –tranquilos, tranquilos no les haré nada –dijo el actor sacando las manos del bolsillo y levantándolas al aire por otra parte los observo bien y noto que eran dos niñas.

–¿están bien? –Pregunto Cage mirándolas y una de las niñas lo reconoció –USTED ES EL FAMOSO ACTOR –grito para luego tomar de las manos a la otra niña y acercarse rápidamente a Johnny y decirle – por favor ayúdenos – Johnny se agacho para quedar a su altura–¿buscan a sus padres no? –Y las niñas solo asintieron –está bien las ayudare a buscarlos, ok –solo dijo ya que no podía dejarlas solas, en el camino mientras las ayudaba a buscar su padres a las niñas, ellas no le dejaban de hablarle de las películas que hizo y las cosas que le gustaron de las mismas y sus movimientos de combates, Cage solo sonreía por esto… por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido él estaba un poco alegre, aunque por otra parte rezaba encontrar a sus padres, ya que si no lo hacía solo significaría que estaban muertos y la verdad no sabría cómo decirle a esas niñas lo que le sucedió a su padres, sería un golpe muy duro para ellas.

-¿Señor cree que estarán bien? –le pregunto una de las niñas, Johnny la observo –no te preocupes de seguro están bien –le dijo aunque sabía que eso no era cierto no había encontrado nada y hace horas que estaban buscando, aunque la niñas se animaron un poco por la respuesta y le siguieron hablando al actor que se detuvo un momento en el medio de la calle al ver algo extraño frente suyo – ¿porque se detiene? –pregunto una de las niñas para luego las dos observar al actor que se encontraba algo diferente, Johnny había cambiado su semblante de alegre a serio él se agacho para llamarlas a que se acerquen a él –Niñas, por favor escóndanse dentro de ese lugar –dijo observándolas e indicándoles con la mano una tienda que había cerca de ellos, una de la niñas sin entender le pregunto -¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – mientras que la otra observo y vio como algo extraño se formaba en donde observaba Johnny anteriormente, recordó que era como esas cosas de donde salieron monstruos que de la nada atacaron a la personas, rápidamente un terror la invadió y se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Johnny, la otra niña al notar lo mismo que su hermana la imito –tranquila niñas por favor solo váyanse y escóndase en donde les dije –decía tratando de alejarlas –¿y usted que hará? –dijo una niña, Johnny la observo y sonrió – tranquila no me pasara nada – se levantó las miro a ambas y les dijo -solo hagan lo que digo, escóndanse, no observen nada y por ultimo no salgan hasta que yo mismo vaya a buscarlas, ¿entendieron? –dijo observándolas un poco serio, las niñas asintieron y se fueron corriendo a la tienda a esconderse, luego Johnny que había quedado solo poso su mirada al frente hacia donde estaba un portal para luego ver salir al hechicero Quan chi, mientras que a su costado aparecía un ciborg amarillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por su comentario** Ale93371 y Mr NBA, **por cierto** Mr NBA **trate de hacer un poco mas separado los diálogos y los párrafos para que quede mejor la lectura, cualquier recomendación que tengan o algo que no le gusto solo díganme.

**Capítulo 4**

Johnny Cage observaba a las niñas que se fueron corriendo a refugiarse en donde les había mandado, el actor no saco la vista ni un segundo de las dos hasta verlas entrar a la tienda para luego lanzar un largo suspiro de alivio -ahora puedo luchar tranquilo –menciono el actor al saber que ahora estarán fuera de cualquier peligro alguno esas inocentes niñas.

Sin embargo ahora que estaba solo debía concentrarse en las personas que aparecieron, poso su mirada hacia los sujetos que tenía delante de él, los observo cuidadosamente para notar a un sujeto de piel toda blanca, además de ser pelado, Johnny al verlo lo reconoció en un instante –Quan chi –susurro el actor con algo de ira recordándolo y apretando sus puños, luego observo al otro sujeto y se dio cuenta que era una máquina de color amarillo, no sabía quién era ya que no lo vio nunca pero pudo notar que era algo parecido a sub zero cuando lo convirtieron en un ciborg.

Por otra parte Quan Chi parecía mencionarle algo a esa máquina mientras que el mismo asentía con movimientos de cabezas.

Johnny se dio cuenta de esto pero no pudo escuchar lo que decía Quan chi a la máquina debido a la distancia, pero sí pudo notar que terminaron de conversar ambos sujetos frente suyo para después ver abrirse un portal y ver a Quan chi irse, el actor pensó en detenerlo pero decidió mejor dejarlo ir, ya que sabía que era alguien poderoso y pelear el solo contra ellos dos no le convendría además de que no sabía quién era la maquina quizás era poderoso.

El ciborg que había quedado en el sitio comenzó a caminar hacia el actor lentamente mientras que Cage pensaba -supongo que es de los lin kuei o como sea que se llamen esos sujetos… sino mal recuerdo creo que eran ellos los que decidieron convertirse en ciborg –dijo Cage pensativo mientras observaba al ciborg que se acercaba para luego hablarle al actor.

-Supongo que no me recuerdas –menciono la maquina simplemente mientras seguía acercándose mas para luchar contra Johnny que lo miraba seriamente y sin entender para luego decirle -no sé de qué me hablas y no me interesa estas del lado de Shao Kahn te destruiré sin piedad alguna –dijo el actor secamente para luego disponerse a atacarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo, el ciborg.

–Déjame refrescarte la memoria – menciono ya cerca de Cage y poniéndose en guardia –yo soy el que te derroto y te elimino del torneo mortal kombat –

Al escuchar esto Johnny comencé a hacer memoria y tratar de recordar al que lo venció en el torneo hasta que… – ¿Cyrax? – solo menciono sorprendido al ver en lo que se ha convertido para luego escuchar hablar nuevamente al ciborg –Te volveré a derrotar y esta vez terminare con tu vida –dijo esto último yendo rápidamente hacia Johnny para luego mandarle un potente puñetazo que iba hacia su cara el cual Cage detuvo con unos de sus brazos usándolo como escudo –mierda –susurro Johnny al sentir dolor en su brazo producto del golpe que recibió, se dio cuenta que ahora era mucho más poderoso a comparación de cyrax el cual enfrento en el torneo MK, pero no se rendiría fácilmente – no sé qué te sucedió cyrax pero si te metes en mi camino te destruiré –le dijo el actor no queriendo enfrentarlo ya que recordaba que raiden mencionaba que Cyrax era alguien bueno pero en el camino incorrecto.

Pero Cyrax haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del actor se dirigió nuevamente al ataque gritando -MORIRÁS – para luego atacar a Cage mientras que el mismo hacía lo posible por evadir sus ataques hasta que el ciborg lanzo una patada hacia sus piernas el cual Johnny muy hábilmente con un salto evadió y al mismo tiempo contraataco con un rodillazo que acertó en la cara mecánica de la máquina, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos atrás.

–¿es todo lo que tienes? –Menciono el ciborg mientras Johnny maldecía ya que no pudo evitar tocarse la rodilla por el golpe que le dio al ciborg –Maldición este tipo sí que es duro –dijo fastidiado el actor, dándose cuenta que le dolió más a él que a Cyrax su propio golpe por otra parte se trato de recomponerse rápidamente ya que observo que levanto su brazos al cielo el ciborg – ¿qué demonio hace? – dijo Johnny en su mente al ver ese movimiento extraño para luego abrir sus ojos sorprendido al ver que todas las extremidades de Cyrax se separaron y se movieron a una velocidad increíble hacia atrás del actor, Johnny miro hacia atrás para luego ver y sentir en todo su cuerpo como cayó una lluvia de golpes que termino con un gancho que lo hizo volar varios metros atrás, quedando bastante herido y además mareado.

Mientras tanto cerca del lugar alguien estaba observando la pelea, era una bella mujer de pelo rojo que vestía una ropa bastante insinuadora, no dejando nada a la mente de cualquier hombre que la observe –creo que te he sobrevalorado Cage –decía a escondidas la mujer observando la pelea, que era sin duda Skarlet.

**POV Johnny Cage**

No podía creerlo ya me había derrotado, otra vez estaba siendo apaleado por la misma persona, trate de levantarme pero no pude –MALDICIÓN –dije con furia al darme cuenta que no me podía levantar. No podía rendirme tenía que hacer algo, si no esa máquina me vencerá y me matara me decía en mi mente buscando fuerza de no sé dónde…

Observe al frente para ver a cyrax mientras seguía tratando de levantarme y vi que su pecho se abrió… -¿qué demonios?-dije al ver eso para luego notar que de su pecho salió disparado hacia mí una bola amarilla, yo en un movimiento desesperado me logre levantar apenas y saltar hacia un costado cayendo pesadamente al lado de un auto, para luego observar esa bola y notar que exploto sorprendiéndome, al ver esto volví a observar a apresuradamente a Cyrax para ver que tenía no solo una sino varias de esas bolas explosivas en sus ambas manos –mierda debo levantarme, YA – exclamaba mientras hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y no caerme ya que estaba muy mareado, cuando logre levantarme Cyrax me lanzo esas bombas la cual logre evadir pero no pude evadir lo que produjo su explosión, que fue cerca del auto destrozándolo por completo y por ende volando algunas de sus partes como los vidrios de la ventana y con la mala suerte que tenía justo uno de esos vidrios se clavó en mi pierna, en el muslo para ser exacto –AHHHH CARAJO –grite de dolor al sentir el maldito vidrio en mi pierna, trate de sacarlo pero apenas hice el intento de sacarlo sentí un increíble dolor.

-Estas acabado –me dijo Cyrax caminando hacia mí.  
– ¿porque? –solo dije yo en susurro, esa pregunto me invadió iba a ser derrotado otra vez, ¿Por qué era débil?¿porque? solo pasaba en mi mente, mientras era tomado del cuello por cyrax que me levanto con un solo brazo todo mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir como ejercía cada vez más presión sobre mi cuello y como iba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, en un momento cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví a abrir, ya no estaba en la ciudad, estaba en otro lugar, observe al frente y estaba Cyrax tomandome del cuello nuevamente pero ahora era humano, mire hacia mi derecha para ver a mis compañero observándome -¿están vivos?-dije apenas después mire hacia mi izquierda y vi a varias personas sentada observándome y atrás de todo ellos estaban Shang Tsung sentado que solo dijo –Cyrax remátalo – y comencé a recordar esto, ya lo había vivido –esto lo recuerdo… es cuando fui eliminado… del torneo –mencionaba en mi mente mientras cada vez me pesaba más la vista y mi visión se distorsionaba –supongo que esta vez moriré–me dije a mi mismo mientras escuchaba a Shang Tsung ordenándolo a Cyrax que me mate, cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte, ya nada podía hacer.

Pero algo me hizo abrir nuevamente mis ojos, escuchaba unos gritos, no lograba saber que decía pero cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, observaba a mi alrededor pero seguía viendo la ilusión que tenía en mi mente, hasta que escuche claramente esos gritos –DÉJALO EN PAZ – esa voz me dije en mi mente para tomar con ambas manos el brazo de Cyrax –SUÉLTALO YA SUÉLTALO –volví a escuchar esos gritos y me desespere ya que esa voz me parecía conocida, me comencé a resistir no iba a ser vencido tome con muchas fuerzas el brazo de Cyrax, cerré mi ojos y luego los abrí para ver que ya no estaba en la ilusión de mi mente si no en la ciudad, escuchando todo claramente para darme cuenta que era unas de la niñas la que gritaba, ella le estaba empujando y pegando en la pierna de Cyrax –¡SUÉLTALO, SUÉLTALO, DEJALO EN PAZ! –gritaba ella enojada y desesperada para luego ver como Cyrax la tomo del pelo –no –solo dije ya resistiéndome del agarre y enfureciéndome –Tonta mocosa ALÉJATE –dijo Cyrax lanzándola lejos y haciendo que se le lastimase por la caída –NO –grite con una furia increíble y con una fuerza recuperada de no se donde le acerté un fuerte golpe en la cara del ciborg haciendo que me suelte y se aleje un poco.

-¿cómo pudiste? –Me dijo el ciborg, mientras que a mí la furia me invadía –TE DESTROZARE –grite mientras mi aura verde me rodeaba todo mi cuerpo para luego ir corriendo hacia él, mi rival también hizo lo mismo y cuando ya estuvimos cerca ambos lanzamos un golpe potente con nuestro puños, chocando ambos puños fuertemente –AHHHHHHH –grito cyrax de dolor al ver su puño metálico completamente destrozado, yo también me sorprendí por mi poder observe mi mano y note que un aura roja me rodeaba ahora – ¿qué es esto? –me preguntaba observando ambas manos mía para luego escuchar a Cyrax gritándome–MUERE –lo observe y vi que venía corriendo hacia mí con un cuchilla que giraba rápidamente por así decirlo, de su brazo que estaba sano, yo solo me limite a esperarlo y cuando estuvo cerca trato de cortarme con esa cuchilla pero lo detuve con un solo brazo, aunque lo detuve me di cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de cortar mi cuello, Cirax tenia un fuerza increíble.

–mierda –me dije a mi mismo, sí que era poderoso Cyrax pero no me vencería, en un movimiento rápido con mi mano libre comencé a golpear su cuerpo metálico me di cuenta que mi golpes eran más fuertes ya que abollaban el cuerpo del ciborg haciendo que gritara de dolor Cyrax, sin embargo aun así el muy desgraciado no cedía, seguía ejerciendo presión para cortarme el cuello para luego decirme –morirás conmigo –note que se abrió su pecho, me di cuenta que iba a liberar una bomba, entonces rápidamente sin importándome el dolor que sentiria por lo que iba hacer, agarre el vidrio que tenía en mi pierna y me lo arranque con todas mi fuerzas para luego clavarlo en cuello del ciborg –el único que morirá aquí será vos –dije para luego ver a Cyrax caer arrodillado al piso –je gracias –al escuchar lo que me dijo me sorprendí –me has liberado Cage… has liberado mi alma –yo seguía sin entender lo que decía para luego escuchar lo último que me dijo –Quan chi ten cuidado con ese sujeto –me menciono mientras caía al suelo muerto.

**POV Johnny cage fin**

Después de la pelea johnny comencé a sentirse algo extraño sentía como algo le invadió una extraña sensación, parecía que iba a explotar -señor señor se encuentra bien -dijo la niña que le hizo reaccionar en su pelea contra Cyrax mientras que la otra niña observaba en la entrada de la tienda, viéndose no mas su cabeza ya que estaba algo escondida y con miedo  
-señor se encuentra bien -le volvió a preguntar la niña que se encontraba al lado de johnny -por favor ve con tu hermana -dijo el actor apenas mientras sentía como una gran cantidad de poder quería salir dentro suyo -pero... - iba a decir algo la niña pero la interrumpió Johnny gritándole y desesperado -TE DIJE QUE TE ESCONDAS - rápidamente al ver como un aura verde lo rodeaba la niña se fue corriendo con temor a esconderse con su hermana para luego escuchar un grito fuerte de Johnny y un gran estruendo, como que algo exploto destruyendo todo a su paso.

Skarlet que observo toda la pelea y esto ultimo que sucedió quedo sorprendida nuevamente por el actor, noto como había destruido casi todo con esa explocion, pero ahora sabía que ocultaba un gran poder dentro suyo Johnny Cage –interesante –solo dijo la mujer queriendo tomar la sangre del actor y así obtener ese poder que poseía oculto.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por su comentario **Mr NBA y ale93371**, demore en subir el capitulo porque estaba con exámenes y la verdad creo que no quedo tan bien como esperaba, pero bueno el próximo capitulo tratare de mejorarlo sin mas que decir dejo el cap 5, saludos.

Capítulo 5

-¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR!- gritaban ambas niñas empujándolo al actor que estaba en el suelo inconsciente con el afán de querer despertarlo pero aun así no podían, ¿Qué le sucedió? Esa pregunta estaba en las mentes de ambas niñas.

Lo último que sabían era que Johnny grito fuertemente y luego un gran estruendo se escuchó, sintieron temor ya que un fuerte temblor acompaño a esa explosión por lo que ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, cuando notaron que todo había terminado decidieron salir de su escondite ambas niñas para notar una neblina de color verde en todo el alrededor, luego vieron la entrada de la tienda completamente destrozada, haciendo que ambas se agradecieran el haberse refugiado lo suficientemente lejos de esa parte.

Cuando salieron notaron que esa neblina de color verde cubría toda la zona, haciendo un poco difícil la visión, sin embargo lograron ver al actor a los lejos en el suelo acostado sin realizar ningún solo movimiento, sin dudarlo ambas rápidamente fueron a buscarlo.

Por otra parte Skarlet que observaba a lo lejos en donde se encontraba refugiada estaba decidida en ir a buscar al actor pero se detuvo al ver cuando las niñas se acercaron a él, la peligrosa asesina de Shao Kahn parecía que tuvo una mísera de piedad a Johnny por el solo hecho de que esas niñas estaban a su lado en ese momento, no obstante cuando no estén cerca suyo terminaría con él para saborear su sangre.

Cuando Skarlet se dispuso a irse del lugar para informar lo sucedido a Shao Kahn, noto que en ese momento unos humanos se acercaban al sitio corriendo apresuradamente. Vio que eran dos personas no más y que estaban fuertemente armados.

–Con que hay algunos sobrevivientes… -solo dijo Skarlet algo curiosa, por alguna razón ella sentía que sería mejor quedarse y observar, quizás se enteraría de algo interesante.

-Oigan niñas, ¿qué les sucedió?- dijo uno de los hombres muy preocupado al verlas, ambas hicieron un movimiento que demostraba que tenían temor por lo cual el hombre tuvo que dejarlas en claro que no las lastimaría.

–Tranquilas, tranquilas niñas –menciono acercándose a las niñas que estaban abrazando a Johnny y al notar esto pregunto -¿es su padre?- mientras observaba a las niñas que parecían no querer responderle ya que no le tenía mucha confianza que digamos, hasta que las más grande de las niñas le respondió –no… él es nuestro amigo y nos ayuda a buscar a nuestros padres-

El hombre que hablaba con las niñas solo asintió y llamo a su compañero para que vaya a revisar el estado de salud de Johnny, pero noto el movimiento de preocupación de las niñas al ver acercarse a su compañero al actor, por lo que el hombre que dialogaba con las niñas hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañero que se detenga y luego le menciono a ambas niñas.

–No le vamos a hacer nada, mi compañero solo lo va a revisar para ver si está bien- dijo el hombre observándolas hasta ver que asintieron para luego hacer una seña a su compañero para que ahora si atienda al inconsciente Johnny.

–díganme ¿niñas tienen nombre?- menciono el hombre tratando de ganar la confianza de ambas –yo me llamo Mike y él es John –dijo por el hombre que revisaba el estado de Johnny –supongo que tienen nombre, ¿no? – Dijo Mike observando ambos niñas hasta que hablo las más grande de las dos –yo soy Jenny y ella mika –dijo por su hermanita que estaba refugiada atrás suyo –bueno Jenny y mika, nosotros podemos ayudarlas, ¿ok?- pauso un momento –pero para eso no podemos quedarnos acá, es peligroso, ¿entienden?- haciendo que ambas niñas asintieran con su cabeza.

-¿y John? ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Dijo mirando a su compañero –no me lo vas a creer, pero frente de nosotros está el actor Johnny cage, pero se encuentra inconsciente y con una herida en su pierna –dijo John colocando una venda en la pierna y apretándola fuertemente –será mejor que lo llevemos rápido antes de que se infecte la herida -

-Oh si se quién es, el actor de películas de acción–dijo riendo un poco Mike –pero bueno entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, no es seguro quedarse aquí –menciono acercándose a Johnny y levantándolo del suelo.

-¿A dónde iremos? –dijo Jenny mirando a Mike –oh cierto, pues no vamos a un refugio, quizás estén tu padres ahí-menciono el hombre alentando un poco a ambas para encontrar a sus seres queridos y ya sin más que decir se dispusieron ir al refugio, aunque dejaron un dato muy importante a una peliroja que estuvo al tanto de todo.

–vaya, vaya… sabía que no debía irme de acá –dijo skarlet sonriendo detrás de su máscara para luego seguirlos a escondidas.

Después de una hora de caminata en donde prácticamente ambas niñas le preguntaba y decían a cada segundo.

-¿falta mucho?-decía una-¿ya vamos a llegar?-luego decía la otra -estoy cansada-mencionaba a los poco segundo Mika, para luego Jenny acompañarla con los comentarios –yo también-haciendo que Mike suspire cansado por esto que sucedió en casi todo el camino.

Mientras que John las tuvo que alzar para que se dejen de quejar aunque le parecía gracioso esta situación –hay que tener paciencia, son solo niñas–solo dijo John sonriendo mientras las llevabas a ambas en su hombro.

Luego de un momento -Llegamos-solo dijo Mike frenando en el medio de la calle, se dio cuenta que las niñas lo observaban sin entender haciendo que Mike sonriera por esto y solo apunto con su dedo hacia abajo donde había una tapa de una alcantarilla, las niñas al ver esto rápidamente hicieron un berrinche –NOS VAMOS A ENTRAR AHÍ- gritaron ambas.

–por alguna razón sabía que se quejarían por esto –solo dijo Mike en susurro, mientras habría la tapa para entrar mientras observaba hacia abajo donde había otra personas –oigan camaradas ayúdenme encontramos más sobrevivientes –dijo Mike mientras bajaba cuidadosamente a Johnny quien fue tomando por las personas que estaban ahí abajo luego bajo Mike, dejando a John que estaba tratando de convencer a las niñas –vamos niñas, no es tan malo como parece –dijo casi suplicando –no, ese lugar es asqueroso –menciono Jenny mientras observaba a Mika que asentía –ehh…tenemos muchos juguetes y dulce-dijo John queriendo convencerlas a lo cual rápidamente asintieron ambas niñas –por fin-dijo John cansado.

Cuando entraron ahí dentro Jenny vio que había otras personas en la entrada, algunas sentada en ese sitio otra recostada en la pared pero todas poseían armas –hacen guardia- solo dijo John notando a Jenny como observaba todo el sitio –¿guardia?-solo menciono la niña –sí, digamos que es por sí aparecen gente mala-menciono John de esa manera para que entienda Jenny, por otra parte seguían caminando derecho por donde iba Mike con Johnny –¿adónde vamos?-menciono Jenny a lo cual John solo respondió tranquilo –más adelante hay un sitio con más espacio y cómodo por así decirlo –dijo esto último sonriendo con humor, para cuando llegaron realmente era un sitio grande había muchas personas algunas acostadas en el suelo siendo atendidas porque parecían estar heridas, otras comiendo, algunos jugando con cartas divirtiéndose parecía que estaban todos tranquilos, luego vio hacia donde acostaron a Johnny para verlo ser atendido por una mujer se acercó a el actor y comenzó a revisar la herida de su pierna pero lo que más le despertó la curiosidad era el sujeto estaba cerca de donde recostaron a Cage, el hombre estaba sentado apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, tenía una espada la cual estaba apoyada en su hombro y lo más curioso una venda roja que cubría sus ojos.

Por otra parte parecían estar tranquilo todas esas personas, realmente sentían que no les sucedería nada en ese lugar ya que seguros estaban de que no les encontraría nadie, ¿pero cuánto durara esa tranquilidad ahora que Skarlet descubrió su refugio? Y Que solo mencionaba -Sera divertido- mientras se dirigía a informar a Shao Kahn, tranquilamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por su comentarios** MrNBA y Ale93371,** sin mas que decir dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Capítulo 6

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Johnny se enfrentó a Cyrax, a medida que pasaron los días el actor poco a poco se fue recuperando de sus heridas de su pelea pasada, aunque la que herida que más costo en recuperarse fue la de su pierna, se podría decir que aún no estaba del todo bien de esa herida, por otra parte Johnny había conocido a un poderoso guerrero llamado Kenshi, este sujeto desde un principio estuvo con todas las personas que se encontraban refugiabas en donde estaban actualmente.

Kenshi fue el que ofreció un refugio seguro a todas las personas sabiendo que en donde estaban actualmente era el único lugar en donde podrían estar bien seguros, por otra parte se notaba el respeto que las personas tenían al espadachín, él se había ganado la confianza de las personas que lo veían como el líder por así decirlo.

Kenshi le había demostrado a Johnny ser una persona calma y sabia, pero principalmente alguien poderoso, ya que Cage lo había enfrentado en una corta pelea, Johnny al principio no entendía porque razón lo desafío a una lucha, pero después lo entendió todo cuando le explico Kenshi que era simplemente para saber sobre su problemas de control de poder, esto le había sorprendido a Cage en ese momento. Pero el espadachín no era alguien tonto por así decirlo ya que se había dado cuenta, más bien sentido desde el momento en que el actor llego al refugio como la energía en Johnny estaba en un constante aumento y descenso sin control alguno.

Por otra parte otra de las cosas que sucedió fue que Mika y Jenny que recibieron la mala noticia de que sus padres estaban muertos, por lo que parecía ser unas de las familias refugiadas conocían a los padres de la niñas al igual que a ellas ya que eran vecinos, estas personas desde el momento que el ejército de Shao Kahn comenzó a arrasar con toda la ciudad, juntos a los padres de la niñas decidieron que era mejor escapar de su casas al ver como en las demás unos monstruos con cuchillas en sus brazos entraban en los hogares y mataban a quien este frente suyo, sin embargo en medio de tanto tumulto era inevitable que no se separen ambas familia ya que el caos reinaba en ese momento, cuando esta familia lograron encontrar nuevamente a los padres de las niñas los vieron ser decapitados al padre y a la madre por los sujetos que tenía cuchillas en sus brazos, los tarkatanes, pero también se dieron cuenta que sus hijas no estaban con sus padres y por eso trataron de encontrar a ambas niñas para cuidarlas ellos por lo menos, pero le fue imposible en el medio de tanto caos que había en ese momento, en donde una multitud de gente estaba huyendo por todos lados, mientras que otros eran asesinado, además de que autos, motos chocaban unos a otros por la desesperación de querer escapar…un caos total, sin embargo ahora como milagro veían nuevamente a esas niñas sanas y salvas siendo cuidadas por Johnny cage, por lo que decidieron que sería mejor contarle al actor todo.

Johnny al enterarse del destino de los padres, sintió que le quedo un gran peso encima, ya que no sabía cómo demonios decirle la verdad a las niñas, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero debía hacerlo, cuando le conto todo a ambas niñas realmente le apeno verlas llorar tan desconsoladamente y no era para menos ya que enterarse de que su padre y madre estaban muertos era realmente un golpe muy duro y más porque estaban realmente ilusionadas ellas en que estaban vivos y que los encontrarían, por esto mismo el actor trato de pasar mucho tiempo con ellas tratándola de animarlas, prácticamente tomando el papel de padre, él.

Por otra parte ahora mismo el actor no se encontraba en el refugio, sino en un bosque entrenando en donde por momentos una luz verde iluminaba el sitio que estaba completamente oscuro ya que era de noche.

El causante de esa luz verde que iluminaba el sitio era Johnny que estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de loto, el mismo parecía estar meditando, aunque se podía ver en su rostro gestos de que hacía mucho esfuerzo, pero la razón era porque algo en su mente sucedía.

También otra persona se encontraba en este bosque, esta otra persona estaba en la misma posición de loto que Johnny la diferencia era de que este se lo veía más calmo y tranquilo, su ojos estaban cubiertos por una vendas rojas y al lado suyo estaba una espada, parecía que este sujeto se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo con el actor que estaba frente suyo, así que tomo su espada y se levantó del suelo pensativo y solo se dijo a sí mismo –no lo está logrando- mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Kenshi que estaba ayudando a Johnny a controlar su poder se dio cuenta que algo estaba yendo mal, pues estaba en lo correcto el espadachín, ya que a Johnny se lo veía cada vez más agitado por alguna extraña razón, además de que su aura verde se agrandaba de un momento a otro para después desaparecer y reaparecer y así constantemente demostrando que no podía controlar su poder, sin embargo la verdadera culpa de la falta de control de su energía era por algo en su interior que no le permitía controlar su poder, más bien alguien en su interior que no le permitía y esa persona era él mismo.

Por lo que se podría decir que Johnny Cage en estos momentos estaba en una increíble lucha en su interior… en su mente, contra un rival que tenía todo sus mismos movimientos pero con un poder extremadamente superior al suyo.

Mente de Johnny Cage

Un grito de dolor se escuchó fuertemente –AHHH- para luego verse a Johnny caer al suelo pesadamente, para luego tratar reincorporarse rápidamente aunque estaba muy herido y cansado –maldición no puedo darle ningún solo golpe, sabe todo mis movimientos -

El actor había intentado todas la manera posible para derrotar al sujeto frente suyo que era igual a él, aunque la única diferencia era el color de su aura, ya que el de Johnny era de color verde, en cambio del sujeto frente suyo era de color rojo intenso, esta persona que era igual a Cage, era nada menos que su Alter ego, su yo malvado, él era lo que le impedía a Johnny a controlar su poder, él era causante de los espasmos destructivos del actor.

Kenshi que le estuvo ayudando a Johnny en todo momento con su control de poder, le había mencionado que en su interior Cage siempre tuvo un poder increíble escondido pero estuvo encerrado dentro de sí, este poder se liberó al momento de ver morir a sus seres queridos a manos del emperador, por lo cual la forma que tomo en su interior fue de odio, es decir se creó en su interior una contraparte de Johnny la cual es maldad pura, un Alter ego por así decirlo, si Johnny lograba derrotarlo podría obtener ese poder oculto en él, ya no tendría más espasmo explosivo, el único problema era que debía derrotarlo si o si, ya que a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo su yo malvado ira tomando control del cuerpo del actor hasta llegar a un punto en que el verdadero Johnny quedara encerrado en su mente y su Alter ego libre con el control de su cuerpo, una de la prueba de que estaba perdiendo el control era los espasmos explosivos que tenía el actor, que era causado por su yo malvado en su interior. Sin embargo el actor a pesar de saber esto no podía ganarle aun porque la gran diferencia de poder que había en comparación con su yo malvado era grande.

Y Johnny se dio cuenta de esta diferencia porque lo había atacado con toda sus técnica que tenía a su Alter ego sin causarle algún daño alguno, además de que cada que vez acertaba su yo malvado un golpe al actor lo hería gravemente prácticamente estaba siendo destrozado por su contraparte sin piedad alguna.

Sin embargo Johnny no pensaba arrojar la toalla aun y sin querer rendirse junto toda su energía en su puño la cual se cubrió por un aura verde muy intensa.

-tengo que hacer un último intento por derrotarlo, no me vencerá, no lo hará- pensaba Cage mientras observaba a su alter ego que hizo lo mismo pero su puño en cambio tomo un color rojo.

Sin dudarlo Johnny se dirigió corriendo hacia su rival a gran velocidad dejando una estela verde, en cambio su alter ego se mantuvo estático, tranquilo y sonriendo.

–vamos, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz – solo menciono la contraparte malvada de Johnny esperándolo para luego de un momento a otro verse una gran explosión producto del choque de ambos puños, haciendo que salga una onda expansiva de color verde y rojo que ilumino el sitio en donde se enfrentaban.

Luego de que esa luz se comenzara a disipar poco a poco se comenzaba a ver ambas figuras de los hombres que estaban peleando al principio.

-¿Lo logre?-solo se preguntó el actor para luego quedar totalmente sorprendido al notar que su ataque en donde uso todo su poder, como si nada fue detenido por su Alter ego que solo le dijo arrogantemente -¿es todo lo que puede hacer? – mientras con una de sus mano sostenía el puño con el cual el actor lo ataco, el alter ego había detenido con una sola mano sin retroceder un solo paso el ataque de Johnny, como si fuera un ataque común y corriente.

-Me decepcionas Cage- solo menciono el yo malvado de Johnny para luego verse como un aura roja rodeo en todo su cuerpo y apretar con una fuerza inmensa el puño de Johnny que cayó al suelo arrodillado por el dolor mientras que sentía su mano, no, su huesos de la mano que eran completamente destrozado por la presión que ejercía su alter ego que sonreía malvadamente –eres débil, con ese poder nunca ganaras al emperador- menciono el alter ego de Johnny para luego tomarlo del cuello al actor y levantarlo del suelo con un solo brazo haciendo que lo pies de Johnny no toquen el suelo –no podrás evitarlo, tu cuerpo será mío –menciono el Johnny malvado golpeando el estómago del actor con su mano libre, haciéndolo caer varios metros lejos de él, por lo que Johnny salio de su mente.

Fuera de la mente de Johnny

-MIERDA- dijo Johnny completamente transpirado y agitado mientras golpeaba con su puño el suelo –es imposible, es imposible Kenshi –dijo Johnny mirando al hombre que estaba frente suyo recostado sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Cage ¿Quién es el verdadero? ¿Tu o él?- solo menciono el espadachín tranquilo, como era común del espadachín.

-no me salgas con tus metáforas o lo que sea-dijo Johnny con fastidio y tratando de respirar tranquilamente por lo agitado que estaba –intente de todas las maneras posibles pero no puedo derrotarlo –solo menciono el actor observando su mano recordando como la destrozo como si nada su Alter ego.

-Cage, recuerda que siempre debes mantener la calma, debes conseguir estar en paz contigo mismo y podrás derrotarlo, debes olvidar tus deseos de venganza contra Shao Kahn, ya que eso solo le hará más poderoso, recuerda que tu odio lo creo y tu odio la hará más poderoso, sin odio no será nada, ¿me explico?-solo menciono Kenshi sabiamente.

-No es tan fácil kenshi- dijo Johnny levantándose del suelo

–está bien Cage, es hora de irnos al refugio- solo menciono Kenshi a lo cual Johnny asintió.

Cuando estaban llegando al refugio Kenshi le hizo recordar a Johnny que debe meditar mucho para conseguir la tranquilidad que no tenía actualmente, si no nunca derrotara a su yo malvado, luego de mencionarle esto el espadachín se retiro del lugar dejando muy pensativo a Johnny.

El actor decidió irse a buscar algunas cosas para la niñas mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo kenshi y en que debía derrotar a su contraparte rápidamente, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que tome su cuerpo el alter ego pero debía vencerlo, realmente estaba muy preocupado por esto, además de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer para olvidar sus deseos de venganza, porque cuando trataba de estar consigo mismo en paz el solo hecho de recordar la muerte de sus compañero lo llenaba de furia, pensaba el actor preocupado dentro de un comercio buscando cosas para Jenny y Mika –será mejor que me olvide de esto por hoy- solo se dijo para sí mismo Cage revolcando algunas cosas del lugar –vaya ya no queda casi nada acá- mientras caminaba yendo más al fondo del lugar viendo un oso lo tomo –esto le gustara a Mika –solo menciono sonriendo Cage tomando el oso, luego tomo una mochila que encontró en el lugar y comenzó a buscar caramelo, dulces para las niñas, una vez que termino en ese lugar decidió volver al refugio.

Cuando llego al refugio Cage vio a Jenny que estaba con otros niños jugando, se alegró mucho por esto, ya que divertirse un momento con los otros niños quizás le levante más los animo por lo sucedido con sus padres, además de que la despeje un poco, así que sin querer molestarla se fue a buscar a Mika, después le daría los dulces que trajo para ella.

Estuvo un buen tiempo caminando por todos lados ya cansado de buscar a Mika y algo preocupado por no verla, hasta que por fin la encontro alzada por una mujer que tenía puesto un sombrero –con que ahí estaba esta niña- solo menciono sonriendo y dejando de estar preocupado.

El actor se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban ambas y noto que la mujer tenía pelo rojo y ojos de color azules , era muy linda pero le pareció extraño el hecho de que cuando la miro a la mujer, ella lo miro con desprecio, supuso Johnny que simplemente no le caía bien a esa persona, pero bueno sin darle importancia el actor solo la saludo a Mika y le menciono que había traído algunos dulces que tenía en una mochila y un oso que le ofreció a la niña que lo tomo feliz, al actor le agrado verla feliz a la pequeña, parecía ser que a la que más le afecto la muerte de sus padres fue Jenny, pensó el actor al verla feliz a lado de la mujer peliroja que observaba con indiferencia todo.

Por otra parte sin más que darle a mika se dirigió a descansar no sin antes decirle algo a la niña –no quedes despierta hasta tarde, mika- a lo cual Mika solo asintió sonriente abrazando el oso que le regalo el actor –que las pases bien con tu amiga –dijo al Johnny observando a la mujer y luego yéndose del lugar.

Mika que se quedó, comenzó a decirle para ir jugar a la mujer mientras la tiraba de la mano –vamos a ir a jugar- menciono Mika observando a la peliroja que solo miro a la niña y sonrió aunque parecía preocupada la mujer, por lo que ella se agacho y alzo a la niña observándola un momento muy pensativa –¿qué sucede, skarlet? –dijo Mika observando a la peliroja.

Skarlet había entrado al refugio vistiéndose igual que cualquiera de la personas, para investigar todas las entradas y salidas, aunque nunca fue parte de su planes conocer a Mika, sin embargo ahora se estaba reclamando a si misma por tomarle cariño, nunca debió haberse acercado y ser buena con ella, ahora solo una pregunta tenía en su mente y era -¿Qué hare?- ya que Skarlet ahora sabía todo lo que vino a ver en el refugio, solo tenía con informarle a Shao Kahn para que ataquen el lugar, pero por otra parte si hacia eso, es casi seguro de que termine herida o peor aún muerta la niña.

Mika que estuvo todo el momento observando a su "amiga" como así le decía ella, había notado muy pensativa a la peliroja y distraída por lo que decidió preguntarle.

-¿Skarlet que sucede?-solo menciono Mika mirando a la mujer, por lo que la mujer solo observa a la niña pensativa y decidio hablarle –mika quiero que me escuches con atención- solo dijo la peliroja observando a la niña, mientras la llevaba a un lugar alzada a la niña, cuando llegaron al sitio en donde le llevo a Skarlet, la mujer bajo al suelo a mika la observo un momento a la niña inocente abrazar el oso que le regalo Johnny, y luego la peliroja se acercó hacia lo que parecía ser una supuesta pared, puso su dos manos en la misma mientras le daba la espalda a Mika que no entendía y no veía lo que hacía la mujer.

Luego de un momento mika vio que la peliroja se agacho y pareció abrir algo en esa pared donde se veía un hueco en donde cabía perfectamente ella, Skarlet se dio vuelta y miro a la niña para después llamarla –ven Mika –solo menciono Skarlet.

La niña se acercó observando extrañamente ese hueco y la peliroja solo le dijo –escucha Mika, si llega a suceder algo malo prométeme que te refugiaras acá –

Mika al escuchar esto tuvo miedo porque pensó que iba a pasar algo malo -¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Va a pasar algo malo? –a lo cual Skarlet que ya había tomado una decisión de lo que hará, solo le dijo -prométeme que te esconderás acá- por lo que Mika inocentemente le dijo–lo prometo-

Haciendo que Skarlet sonría con ternura, algo extraño en ella,después de un momento por ultimo le dijo a Mika –que esto quede entre nosotras dos, ¿ok? –Mika asintió y abrazo a la peliroja.

Skarlet se había ganado la confianza de mika, y más porque la niña la veía como a su madre, quizás por un parecido o porque actuaba de la misma manera que su mamá, pero se podría decir que Mika creo un lazo como el que tenía con su verdadera madre con Skarlet viéndola a la peliroja como si fuera su mamá, aunque Mika no sabía quién era verdaderamente la peliroja.

Por otra parte Skarlet había tomado una decisión y era continuar con lo que vino a hacer en ese lugar, obviamente no era su plan conocer a esa niña y tomarle cariño, pero eso paso por lo que había hecho un pequeño refugio a Mika para que se esconda en el momento en que atacaran al lugar, no dejaría que le hagan daño a ella, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por saber que la estaba mintiendo a la niña.

Cuando mika ya se fue a dormir, Skarlet decidió irse a informar todo al emperador, sobre todas las entradas y salidas que había en el sitio en donde se refugiaban las personas, con el simple plan de que nadie escape del lugar.

Skarlet elaboró un plan para atacar por todas las entradas y salida acorralando a todas las personas sin dejarlas escapar… por lo que una masacre inevitable iba a suceder…dentro de un día.

Bueno acá este capitulo trate de hacerlo largo como había dicho anteriormente y bueno, por otra parte quizás piensen que Skarlet ya no se enfrentara a Johnny pero si se enfrentaran pero aun no, solo espero que tengan paciencia, en cuanto al siguiente capitulo sera de mucha acción,cualquier recomendación que tengan no duden en decírmelo, si hay algo que no entendieron díganmelo que me sirve para mejorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por su comentarios **ale93371 y Mrnba ,** lamento la demora para subir el capitulo andaba con poca creatividad, pero bueno acá esta el siguiente cap espero que le guste y por cierto alguna recomendación no duden en decírmelo, por otra parte lo estuve pensando lo de JohnnyxSkarlet y si lo voy a hacer en unos cuantos cap mas adelante después de su enfrentamiento, es una pareja extraña pero bueno prefiero hacer así fuera de la comunes je, así que quizás seas un poco mas largo el fic de lo que tenia pensado. Y nada saludos.

Capítulo 7

-Vamos despierta Johnny- decía Jenny mientras empujaba al actor que estaba acostado en el suelo sobre unas simple sabanas –despierta, vamos a jugar –menciono Jenny al actor que solo agarro unas de la sabanas y se tapó la cabeza sin muchas ganas de querer levantarse.

-Solo déjame dormir un poco más- menciono Johnny a la niña.

-NO… vos dijiste que ibas a jugar conmigo hoy -dijo Jenny cruzándose de brazos.

Por lo que Johnny solo suspiro cansado y se sentó en el suelo para luego lanzar un largo bostezo y después decir –bueno, está bien vamos a jugar-dijo con cansancio el actor.

Jenny sonrió contenta por esto y se fue gritando – ¡ahí ya viene a jugar con nosotros!- por lo que el actor al escuchar esto rápidamente se fue a ver a quien grito eso Jenny, para después observar a una cantidad de niños y niñas que al ver a Cage le sonrieron por lo que Johnny solo dijo–hoy sí que me voy a cansar- para luego cumplir lo que le había dicho a la niña, es decir jugar con ellos.

Por otra parte Johnny después de estar un buen rato jugando pudo notar que Mika no se encontraba con el grupo de niñ s, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su hermana que seguramente sabría dónde estaba –Oye ¿Jenny donde está tu hermanita? –La nombrada solo observo al actor y puso su mano en su barbilla haciendo un gesto en que estaba pensando –creo que me dijo que se iba a buscar a su amiga…mmm skarlet o algo así me dijo que se llama-

Johnny al escuchar esto se le vino a la mente la mujer que había visto en el día anterior con Mika, la mujer a la cual Mika tanto mencionaba que era su "amiga" por lo que Johnny aun con dudas pregunto a Jenny – ¿es una peliroja?- y ella solo le respondió –sip es una peliroja- confirmándole al actor que era la mujer que vio el día anterior.

Cage quedo pensando un momento ya que no sabía muy bien quien era esa mujer, desde el momento que lo trajeron a él y las niñas al sitio nunca la vio, quizás es una sobreviviente que rescataron hace poco, aunque Kenshi no le había mencionado nada de que encontraron sobrevivientes, pensaba el actor –será mejor que hable con Kenshi- se dijo para sí mismo Johnny.

Para luego mencionarle a Jenny –ya vuelvo, ok- Jenny lo miro y asintió sonriéndole, ya que se estaba divirtiendo con otros niños jugando.

Ya yéndose el actor comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar a kenshi pero lamentablemente no lo había encontrado en ningún sitio del refugio al espadachín, por lo que decidió buscar a John o Mike que también se encargan de buscar sobrevivientes -quizás ellos sepan quién es esa tal skarlet- pensaba Johnny.

Cage sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector con Mika, pero esa mujer, Skarlet, la que supuestamente era su "amiga" le daba mala espina y más por la forma en que lo miro a él cuando se acercó a Mika el día anterior, noto en su mirada odio, desprecio, una mirada similar a la que vio en los dos tarkatanes que mato y al controlado Cyrax…Johnny quería saber, más bien asegurarse que esa mujer no le haría daño a Mika, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir el actor, tanto como a Jenny y Mika las veía como si fueran su hijas, ahora.

Por otra parte por fin encontró a una de las personas que buscaba y esa persona era John que estaba sentado curando la heridas de algunas personas que rescataron junto con Mike, Johnny al verlo se acercó y con un gesto con la cabeza lo saludo.

-Hey, Johnny ¿cómo andas?- le saludo John con tranquilidad al verlo, mientras vendaba a una de las personas que estaba herida.

-Todo bien John- respondió Johnny con amabilidad - por cierto necesito hablar con vos sobre una persona-

John al escuchar esto lo miro sin entender a Johnny, sin embargo se dispuso a escuchar al actor pero no sin antes decirle unas cosas a la persona que atendió su heridas –bueno, eso debería bastar, pero trata de estar en reposo –

-Muchas gracias, de verdad gracias por su ayuda señor- dijo unos de los refugiados muy agradecido –no es necesario que me agradezcas, es mi deber- dijo John sonriendo, el refugiado solo asintió y se fue, una vez que quedaron solo Cage y John, este último observo al actor y le pregunto –bueno ¿de que querías hablar?-

-¿Conoces una tal Skarlet o algo así?- pregunto Johnny muy curioso

-¿Skarlet? ¿Y esa quién es?-menciono John

-Es una mujer peliroja, andaba muy cerca de Mika, tenía un sombrero puesto y…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que John lo interrumpió –Una mujer eh, ¿estas interesado en ella jaja?- dijo John bromeando algo muy común de él.

-No, no… bueno si estoy interesado pero no en ese sentido-menciono Johnny rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-solo dijo John

-Solo quiero saber cómo llego acá- dijo Johnny seriamente –y como Kenshi, Mike y vos se encargan de buscar a sobrevivientes supuse que sabrías quien es-menciono igual de serio el actor.

-Yo no la encontré- dijo John –mmm quizás deberías preguntar a Mike o Kenshi…¿pero porque lo preguntas?- dijo John seriamente.

-No te parece extraño, ósea que haya aparecido así de repente y nadie lo haya notado-menciono el actor.

-creo que estas exagerando Johnny…pero sabes que mejor llamemos a Mike el seguro sabrá quién es-dijo John sacando su radio para comunicarse con Mike, pero justo cuando iba a llamar a Mike, el mismo lo llamo antes- JOHN LLAMA A KENSHI, NOS ATACAN-

-¿que mier?- dijo John para luego llamar a radio a Mike-¿Quiénes nos atacan Mike?...¿mike?...¿MIKE RESPONDE?- menciono nervioso John.

-Los sujetos que tienen cuchillas en sus brazos- menciono Mike a través de la radio mientras se escuchaban gritos y sonidos de disparos –no sé cuánto aguantaremos… se nos acaba la munición-

-Maldición- dijo John tomando su arma, mientras arrojaba otra arma a Johnny que la tomo-debemos ayudarlos Cage, están en la entrada\salida del este-menciono John para luego dirigirse con Johnny a querer ayudar a Mike pero se detuvieron al escuchar otras transmisiones de radio, las cuales todas decían "nos atacan", "son muchos", "son monstruos" y peor aún todas esas transmisiones venían de diferentes entradas\salidas, una del norte, otra del sur y la última del oeste por lo que John al darse cuenta de la grave situación en que se encontraban solo dijo con terror –dios santo-

Johnny al notar esto rápidamente le pregunto – John ¿qué demonios sucede?- menciono el actor muy preocupado.

-Nos… nos… han acorralado-dijo John cayendo al suelo arrodillado -¿QUE?- grito Johnny mientras observaba al hombre arrodillado que estaba golpeando con furia el piso- nos atacan en el norte, sur, este y oeste…no tenemos salidas cage.. no tenemos salidas…maldición- menciono con furia John, mientras Johnny se le acercó y lo levanto del suelo tomándolo de la camisa con ira a John- no podemos quedarnos quietos, debemos hacer algo.. ¡Hay gente en peligro!-le dijo el actor con enojo.

-es verdad debemos hacer algo- dijo una persona atrás de Cage, por lo que Johnny arrojo al suelo John y miro hacia atrás para ver a Kenshi, el mismo dijo-escúchenme claramente, la única manera de salir es luchando, por lo que necesito que todas las personas se junten en un punto…quiero todos vayan al este y que luchen para liberar el paso e huir…John comunica por radio a todas las personas que vayan al este y entrégale armas… que ninguna persona quede atrás debemos protegerlas a TODAS, Johnny quiero que tu estés al frente con los refugiados en la salida del este, eres el más poderoso confió en ti- dijo Kenshi en manera de orden, para luego sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto.

-¿tú que harás?- dijo Johnny mientras observaba a Kenshi sentado en el suelo.

-voy a distraer por un tiempo al enemigo, para que puedan escapar la personas que están en el norte, sur y oeste… no hay tiempo que perder ve Johnny- el actor lo observo y asintió para luego decirle a John-vamos John- para luego irse los dos hombres dejando solo a Kenshi que de un momento a otro comenzó a rodearle un aura de color celeste, que cada vez más se iba agrandando hasta llegar a un punto que era tan gigantesca que exploto su aura disparando tres ráfagas de luz dirigidas una al norte, otra al sur y la última al oeste a una velocidad increíble.

Una de esa luz apareció en frente de las personas que hacían lo posible por defenderse de los Tarkatanes que mataban a las personas sin piedad alguna, los refugiados de la salida del norte observaron esa luz sorprendidos y sin entender que era, lo mismo sucedió con los tarkatanes al ver esa luz que apareció en el frente de la batalla, pero más se sorprendieron al ver como se formó una persona casi transparente de color celeste –Kenshi- dijeron sorprendidos los refugiados al ver la formo que tomo esa luz, lo mismo sucedió en el oeste y sur.

Kenshi que estaba usándo al máximo su poder telekinetico hablo fuerte y claro de donde se encontraba sentado en posición de loto a través de las partes suyas que creo con su poder, diciendo –Vayan todos al este, yo me encargare de detenerlos, por favor apresúrense no podre mantener esto por mucho tiempo-los refugiados del norte, sur y oeste que escucharon esto rápidamente asintieron y se dispusieron a huir, mientras que Kenshi controlando con sus telekinesis las parte suyas comenzó a atacar a los tarkatanes para poder darle el suficiente tiempo para huir a las personas.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que se encontrarían con poderoso guerreros en cada zona, ya que en la zona Norte se encontraba una mujer con un cuerpo muy sensual pero con la cara igual al de la raza de los tarkatanes, esta mujer era Mileena que con una fuerza, agilidad y velocidad superior a los demás enemigos comenzó a atacar al ser celeste que creo Kenshi, dándole la oportunidad a los tarkatanes de avanzar y matar algunos refugiado que no llegaron huir muy lejos, los mismo sucedía en el sur en donde la poderosa Ninja, Skarlet decidió intervenir y luchar contra el segundo ser que creo Kenshi.

El espadachín que estaba usando mucho su poder ya no podía mantener una pelea estable ya que le era muy difícil controlar los tres seres al mismo tiempo por lo que lamentablemente el ser el cual enfrentaba a Skarlet fue derrotado, lo que produjo que rápidamente avanzara Skarlet junto a los tarkatanes a atacar los refugiados de la gente del sur.

Por otra parte en la zona oeste tampoco la situación iba bien, Reptile otro de los fieles guerreros de Shao Kahn estaba a punto de derrotar al tercer ser que creo Kenshi. Se podría decir que la situación iba de mal a peor y más para Johnny que estaba desesperado en busca de Mika, la niña no aparecía por ningún lado…John y Cage habían logrado sacar toda la gente que se encontraban en el centro del refugio quedando solo Kenshi en el centro, sin embargo aún faltaba Mika ¿en dónde estará la niña? Esa pregunta en la mente tenía el actor que se hallaba muy preocupado por ella, no la podía dejar pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermana, a Jenny que estaba con él –maldición ¿qué hare?- pensaba el actor, para después salir de sus pensamientos y escuchar unos gritos que lo llamaban –Johnny joder necesitan tu ayuda en el este ¿qué haces acá?- el actor tenía un gran revuelo en su cabeza, por una parte Jenny que estaba al lado suyo con miedo junto con los niñ s que estaban con ella, por otro Mika que no sabía dónde se encontraba y por ultima la personas que le pedían su ayuda –JOHNNY… muchas personas están muriendo-dijo John acercándose a Cage que estaba muy confuso, por no saber qué decisión tomar… hasta que solo dijo fríamente –Ahí voy y por favor cuídalos, John- dijo Cage indicándole que cuide a Jenny y los demás niños, para luego ir corriendo a ayudar en la zona este, mientras pensaba –Mika por favor aguanta, ya iré por ti- dijo el actor muy preocupado.

Mientras que en la zona este, una masacre estaba sucediendo la pérdida de gente era increíble y la munición estaba escaseando en ese lugar , hombre y mujeres que hacían lo posible por querer avanzar iban cayendo poco a poco, algunos decapitado, otros morían de desangrado por ser cortados en la extremidades como brazos, piernas y otros porque eran atravesado por las cuchillas de los tarkatanes y muchas más eran asesinado por el que comandaba este grupo de tarkatanes… Baraka era sin duda imparable, este sujeto parecía que nació para matar su habilidad era increíble, a tal punto de ser terrorífica.

–mátenlo a todos, no tengan piedad jajaja- decía Baraka mientras tomaba del cuello a una persona con muchas heridas de corte, esta persona que estaba agonizando era Mike que no pudo resistir más la lucha, el mismo observaba a Baraka con furia y solo le decía –maldito monstruo….¿porque no hacen esto?...¿porque?... no les hemos hecho nada-

-Son simple ordenes, aunque debo admitir que es divertido matarlos- solo dijo baraka sonriendo, para luego atravesar con su cuchilla el estómago de Mike y terminar con su vida –Jajajaja vamos tarkatanes demuestren nuestro poder, maten a todos-

Por otra parte Johnny que al llegar vio todo esto fue directamente a atacar a Baraka al ver como mato a Mike, golpeando en su estómago con su poderoso Shadow Kick haciéndole retroceder varios pasos atrás al Tarkatan, mientras que este solo dijo –tu…me las pagaras por lo del torneo-

-No te lo perdonare solo dijo Johnny- con mucho furia y con un aura verde rodeándolo casi cambiando a color rojo por momentos. Haciendo que alguien se riera a todo esto con mucho placer, ya que quería ver el odio del actor, quería verlo asesinar como lo había hecho en un principio antes de conocer a esas malditas niñas, según él pensaba, según su yo malvado, que más que nunca estaba con mucha felicidad, ya que esto era lo que quería ver.

–cuanta muerte, cuanto dolor esto es hermoso… vamos Cage no te contengas mátalos a todos-solo mencionaba al alter ego de Johnny con placer, observando toda esta situación, mientras comenzaba a sentir como el odio del actor lo alimentaba más y más a él haciéndolo más poderoso.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por su comentarios **Ale93371, Mrnba y Toylad** que por cierto me alegro que también haya pasado por este fic y si se que es una pareja extraña pero supongo que seria interesante una pareja así, a ver que sale je y si suelo hacer en los diálogos de esa manera, que la persona dice algo y en la misma frases después expreso como actúa y después vuelve a decir algo. De cualquier manera trate de hacerlo manera mas separado.

Pero bueno como andaba algo ocupado con lo estudio y ahora tuvo el tiempo para escribir subo este capitulo, solo aviso que demorare un poco más en subir lo siguiente capitulo por mi estudios, pero de cualquier manera recomendaciones que tengan no dude en decírmelo o aportar ideas. Saludos y espero le guste este cap.

**Capítulo 8**

Una masacre estaba sucediendo, mas humanos y más seguían muriendo unos tras otros, los pocos refugiados que lograron retroceder y escapar de la zonas Norte, oeste y Sur se dirigían a la zona Este, rápidamente para servir de apoyo y escapar, sin embargo los tarkatanes iban tras ellos aun.

Estas personas sintieron un poco de alivio al ver como se veía la salida y por ende el centro del refugio que dividía cada zonas, cuando cada grupo de personas lograron llegar el centro vieron a Kenshi sosteniendo su ancestral espada Sento con una mano, él mismo solo apunto a Sento hacia el Este y solo les menciono a las personas –Váyanse- con el objetivo de quedarse solo él, en el centro del refugio.

Algunas de las personas se percataron de lo que iba a hacer el espadachín, por lo que se opusieron rotundamente a querer irse y dejarlo solo. Ya que no querían abandonar a la persona que les ofreció un refugio y ayudo en todo lo que le fuera posible para que sobrevivieran, muchos pensaban que si no fuese por su ayuda nunca hubiesen podido seguir con vida, por eso trataban de convencerlo de que huya con ellos.

Kenshi no obstante logro convencer a las personas que solo trataría de entretener a los intrusos y que pronto les alcanzaría, los refugiados no muy convencidos de lo que les decía al espadachín decidieron creerle para después irse, dejando a Kenshi solo mientras este se preparaba para luchar ya que sentía que el enemigo estaba más cerca.

El espadachín había tomado una decisión, se lamentaba el a ver tenido que mentir a su gente pero estaba listo para dar todo de si junto con Sento, estaba listo para proteger a estas personas dando su vida si fuese necesario, ninguno de los enemigos pasarían del centro a menos que lo derroten, él sabía que era la única manera para que escapen y debía hacer este sacrificio, debía sacrificarse, además él estaba seguro que quedarían en buena manos… Johnny seria la persona que los protegerá ante todo mal, a pesar de tener algo en su interior que era pura maldad, confiaba en que Cage era capaz de derrotarlo y convertirse en un poderoso guerrero capaz de vencer al Emperador, por eso su confianza estaba completamente depositada en Johnny.

Por otra parte el espadachín sintiendo la presencia de muchas personas que se acercaban a él amenazadoramente solo dijo -Ya están aquí- tomando con ambas manos a Sento para luego comenzar a emanar un aura de color celeste.

–¡Yo soy Kenshi fiel guerrero de la tierra y protector de las personas de estas tierras si quieren pasar deberán derrotarme!…les advierto que no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes-

Los tarkatanes que lo estaban rodeando al espadachín solo rieron por esto y más al ver que era un ciego por lo que rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque a gran velocidad con mucha confianza –vamos mátenlo- grito uno de los tarkatanes y todo un grupo se dirigieron hacia él, por lo que Kenshi en un movimiento rápido con su poder telekinetico hizo aparecer varios seres con su misma a forma alrededor suyo, los cuales bloquearon los ataques de los tarkatanes, dándole la oportunidad a el espadachín de dar un giro en su propio eje junto con Sento, que agarro a ese grupo de tarkatanes cortándoles el torso, para después rápidamente lanzar al cielo su espada y posar dos dedos de sus ambos manos en ambos costados de su cabeza, controlando con su telekinesis a Sento que desapareció del cielo y apareció en el medio de un grupo de tarkatanes atacándolos por sorpresas, luego volvió a desaparecer y apareció en otro punto de donde se encontraba las monstruos del clan de baraka, que poco podían hacer para evitar el ataque de Kenshi, mientras comenzaba a caer uno por uno varios de los Tarkatanes muertos, sin embargo cuando todo parecía ser controlado por el espadachín, unos cuchillos que se dirigieron hacia él, produjo que perdiera el control de su ancestral espada, ya que tuvo que evadirlos.

Kenshi sintió una presencia diferente a los de tarkatanes ya que parecía ser más poderoso que ellos, peor aún sintió otras dos presencias atrás suyo y ambas eran poderosas.

-No le den tiempo, a que use su telekinesis- dijo Skarlet que había llegado a la zona de batalla y observaba a su alrededor para ver una gran cantidad de tarkatanes muertos, por lo que se sorprendió... el hombre ciego que estaba frente a ellos era alguien muy poderoso, alguien a quien temer, debían tener cuidado.

-Reptile parece que hacerte invisible no te serviría de nada ahora- menciono Mileena burlándose del sujeto de piel verde que estaba al lado suyo.

-Calla… y terminemos…rápido esto… - menciono Reptile observando a ambas mujeres para luego decirles –Skarlet… Mileena… ¡Vamos!- y rápidamente comenzaron a atacar los tres a Kenshi, el mismo hizo aparecer a Sento en su mano preparándose para defenderse, pero no conto con que Mileena podía tele transportarse ya que apareció atrás del espadachín sorprendiéndolo, pero gracias a su gran sentido auditivo que obtuvo al quedar ciego logro escucharla atrás suyo, evitando recibir un ataque fatal de las Sais que poseía como armas Mileena, para después comenzar a entablar una dura lucha contra la mujer mitad humano y mitad tarkatana.

Skarlet al darse cuenta que la pelea estaba muy dispareja decidió intervenir para ayudar a Mileena, que a pesar de ser una gran guerrera Kenshi podía leer su movimientos con facilidad, sería cuestión de tiempo de que le dé el golpe de gracia y cuando iba a hacerlo sintió alguien atrás suyo que lo ataco.

Skarlet que se unió a la lucha logro rozarle con sus cuchillos la espalda a Kenshi, causándole un corte no tan profundo pero largo, haciendo que comenzara a salir un poco de sangre, ahora si se veía en problemas el espadachín ambas mujeres lo atacaban al mismo tiempo con sus armas blancas, causándole algunos cortes en su brazos y pecho, sin embargo Kenshi volviendo a utilizar su poder telekinetico hizo aparecer un ser similar a él, atrás de ambas de mujeres que las ataco rápidamente… Mileena, se percató de esto pero tarde y no pudo evitar una violenta patada que recibió en el rostro haciendo que caiga varios metros lejos de la zona de batalla.

Por otra parte Skarlet aún quedaba batallando no estaba en muy buena situación ya que Kenshi junto con el ser que creo comenzaron atacarla al mismo tiempo, la peliroja logro hacer desvanecer al ser creo que el espadachín pero no pudo evitar ser atravesada el hombro por la espada ancestral de Kenshi, el mismo se dispuso a darle el golpe final con Sento pero Reptile lo detuvo tomándole de la espalda sin su máscara para luego morderle fuertemente el cuello al espadachín que grito desgarradoramente por lo que aprovechando esta oportunidad Skarlet, tomo su cuchillo y lo enterró en el estómago de Kenshi, este la golpeo en la cara haciendo que caiga en el suelo, luego tiro varios codazo hacia atrás golpeando el costado de Reptile por lo que lo soltó y permitió que se dé vuelta y así entablar una dura lucha con Reptile.

-Es… increíble… que aun siga… peleando- pensaba Reptile sorprendido al ver como el hombre ciego aun peleaba a pesar de las heridas que tenía.

Por otra parte Mileena que se había levantado del suelo tomo una de su Sais y lo lanzo fuertemente clavándolo en la espalda de Kenshi, haciendo que pierda su concentración con la batalla pareja que tenía con Reptile y este sin dudarlo aprovecho esta oportunidad para acertarle una gran cantidad de golpes haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos atras para después lanzarle un escupitajo de ácido, lo cual Kenshi evito a duras a penas productos de las heridas que tenía, para después contraatacar usando por ultimas vez su poder telekinetico, con la cual hizo aparecer a Sento detrás de Reptile para atravesarlo sin embargo el fiel guerrero de Shao Kahn se percató de esto logrando evitar ser asesinado pero no ser atravesado el muslo por Sento, el espadachín queriendo aprovechar esta oportunidad se dispuso a querer terminar con la de vida, haciendo que se distraiga unos pocos segundos que en una batalla como esta seria fatal.

-MALDITO MUERE- Grito Mileena aprovechando la distracción de su rival con su arma en mano, Kenshi que se dio vuelta al escucharla volvió a ser apuñalado en el estómago, luego de esto Skarlet que se había reincorporado en la batalla también hizo lo mismo con unos de sus cuchillo apuñalando al espadachín, que poco a poco comenzaba a derramar sangre de su boca, pero aun si querer rendirse tomo del cuello a Mileena y a Skarlet levantándolas a ambas del suelo haciendo que sus pies no toquen el piso para después comenzar asfixiarlas. Pero un ataque más recibió, el último, el definitivo el que acabaría con su vida.

-YA MUERE…-grito reptile atravesándolo por completo a Kenshi con Sento…

Reptile en un último intento de querer vencer al espadachín decidió sacarse del muslo la espada y utilizarla en contra de su dueño terminando por fin con la dura batalla que estaban teniendo...

Kenshi solo soltó ambas mujeres del cuello ya vencido haciendo que ambas caigan en el suelo pesadamente, luego él mismo cayó al suelo arrodillado… comenzando a toser mientras la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su boca… se sacó las vendas que tenía en sus ojos por alguna razón sintió que tenía hacer eso… se sorprendió ya que podía ver, volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo… veía un sitio hermoso el cual conocía… veía a muchas personas observándolo… por lo que levanto apenas su manos pareciendo querer alcanzarlos… esas personas eran sus familiares todas aquellos que fueron asesinado por Shant Shung estaba en frente suyo esperándolo…kenshi no sabía que pensar ¿en dónde estaba? Se preguntaba a si mismo… estas personas se acercaron a él sonriendo todos amablemente... pero una mujer con un brillo en especial se acercó …y solo le menciono –es hora de irnos a descansar hijo mío- el espadachín solo sonrió y algunas lagrima cayeron de sus ojos…

Reptile que no entendía que sucedía, ya que parecía perdido en algo extraño el hombre ciego porque miraba a la nada, se acercó a él y agarro a Sento para después de un momento sacar brutalmente la espada del casi muerto espadachín… terminando con la vida definitivamente de Kenshi que murió con una sonrisa…

**Zona Este**

Johnny que había derrotado nuevamente a Baraka sintió algo extraño, tenía la impresión de que algo malo había sucedido y decidió tomar la decisión de que sigan los refugiado hasta la salida de la zona Este, ya que ahora estaba libre porque cuando todo parecía haberse puesto muy difícil justo tiempo a llegaron las personas que se refugiaban en la zona Norte, sur y Oeste, brindándoles su ayuda con armas de fuego para vencer a los tarkatanes que invadían esa zona.

-John lleva a todas las personas a la salida yo iré al centro del refugio- menciono serio Johnny.

-¿El centro de refugio? seguro estará invadido… sería un suicidio que vayas solo- le respondió nervioso John.

-¿No entiendes?... debo buscar a Mika y a Kenshi - dijo ya molesto el actor.

-Entiendo, pero no iras solo… yo también iré y un grupo de personas también iremos de apoyo no podemos permitirnos más perdidas- dijo John recargando su arma y preparándose para acompañar al actor.

-No John quédate, iré yo solo-menciono Johnny para luego hablarle en susurro –ya que creo que Kenshi se sacrificó-

-¿QUE?, eso no puede ser posible… él dijo a estas personas que solo les distraería-

-Habla despacio maldición… no lo sé con certeza pero es muy probable-

-No puede ser posible –menciono John muy nervioso.

-Escúchame con atención, no permitas que su sacrificio sea en vano… ¿me entiendes?- dijo despacio Cage tratando de evitar que las personas escucharan –el dio su vida por ustedes así que mejor váyanse- solo dijo el actor dándose vuelta para irse pero no sin antes mencionarle algo más.  
-y por favor cuida a Jenny-

-Entiendo Cage… lo haré… pero te esperamos afuera más adelante –menciono con tristeza John al saber lo que podría haber sucedido con Kenshi –suerte- menciono por ultimo para luego ver como Johnny asintió y se fue corriendo rápidamente en dirección contraria a donde iban ellos.

-¿Qué harás cage? La niña seguramente está muerta, el que estaba siendo tu maestro también jaja… y falta poco para que tome el control de tu cuerpo yo jeje- hablaba en el interior de Cage su yo oscuro.

-Ríe mientras puedas, después me encargare de ti- solo menciono en su mente el actor.

-Te estaré esperando… además harás mas fácil que tome el control-

Maldición solo decía por eso Johnny y por todo lo sucedido que fue una masacre mucha gente murió, ya que mientras corría para querer llegar al centro del refugio, solo veía en el transcurso más cuerpos de personas muertas, hombre, mujeres, ancianos… hasta niños…

-malditas seas Shao Kahn juro que te encontrare y venceré, me las vas a pagar- solo pensaba con furia Johnny, mientras cerraba sus ojos y seguía corriendo, sabía que no podía enojarse, ya que esto alimentaba a la maldita persona que tenía dentro suyo, ¿pero como no enfurecerse al ver esto? pensaba Johnny.  
Ademas que si no fuera poco ahora parece que murió alguien que comenzó a considerar como amigo, y peor aun no sabía dónde estaba Mika, unas de las personas importante que tenia en su vida ahora en la actualidad, ya que si no fuese por ella y su hermana él ya hubiese sido controlado por su oscuridad.

-Vamos ya falta poco- solo dijo el actor apresurado después estar más de 15 minutos corriendo a todas velocidad, hasta que poco a poco pudo notar la salida, cuando llego a la misma se recostó en una pared poniéndose a cubierto, para luego observar un poco el centro del refugio, noto muchos cuerpos de tarkatanes muertos, la mayoría le faltaba algunas de su extremidades, se dio cuenta que esto pudo realizar Kenshi con su espada, tuvo una leve esperanza de que quizás seguía con vida, sin embargo lo siguiente que vio hizo perder esas esperanzas… ya que vio a Kenshi mas adelante en el suelo muerto y su espada incrustada al piso al lado de él –mierda llegue tarde- solo dijo volviendo a ponerse a cubierto golpeando fuerte la pared con ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo, después de que se tranquilizó siguió observando para ver más al fondo a un hombre pelado de piel muy blanca con un portal abierto y una mujer peliroja al lado suyo a punto de entrar al portal –Quan chi- susurro molesto Johnny para después posar su ojos en la mujer y recordar lo que dijo le Jenny cuando le pregunto dónde estaba Mika.

**Flashback**

–Oye ¿Jenny donde está tu hermanita? –La nombrada solo observo al actor y puso su mano en su barbilla haciendo un gesto en que estaba pensando –creo que me dijo que se iba a buscar a su amiga…mmm skarlet o algo así me dijo que se llama-

Johnny al escuchar esto se le vino a la mente la mujer que había visto en el día anterior con Mika, la mujer a la cual Mika tanto mencionaba que era su "amiga" por lo que Johnny aun con dudas pregunto a Jenny – ¿es una peliroja?- y ella solo le respondió –sip es una peliroja- confirmándole al actor que era la mujer que vio el día anterior.

**Fin de Flashback**

Recordando esto Johnny exploto de furia –esa maldita mujer uso a Mika para que le muestre todo del lugar- pensó el mismo y con mucha rabia salió disparado de su escondite a gran velocidad para atacarlos.

**Pov de Skarlet**

Por fin término todo, aun me dolía bastante el hombro en donde me ataco ese ciego, a pesar de que Quan Chi curo mi heridas, pero eso no importa ahora… lo importante es que me queda volver en secreto y buscar a Mika, solo espero que este bien.

-¿Qué sucede Skarlet?- escucho de repente y observe hacia mi costado para ver a Quan chi, con su típica mirada sin expresión alguna.

-Nada- solo le dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa, ya que si se daba cuenta de lo que hice tendría graves problemas.

-¿Segura? Pareces alterada, preocupada.. Más bien nerviosa por algo- me sorprendí por lo que dijo y rápidamente endurecí mirada y lo observe.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-

-No lo pareces, de cualquier manera es hora de que te vayas, hicieron un muy buen trabajo acá deben descansar- suspire aliviada al escuchar esto y cuando me dispuse a irme note que él no iba a entrar conmigo en el portal.

-¿No vienes?- solo dije curiosa y algo nerviosa, ya que este tipo siempre fue muy astuto en descubrir lo que ocultaban a Shao kahn.

-Debo buscar a Reptile… dijo que se iría a buscar algo, no me menciono mucho al respeto-

-Entiendo- mencione más tranquila, ya que ahora solo debía irme y en cuanto tenga oportunidad volver y buscar Mika lo más ante posible, me decía a mí misma mientras comencé a entrar en el portal que creo Quan chi, sin embargo me detuve ya que escuche un grito de furia cuando estuve entrando al portal, me di vuelta y vi al sujeto que venció a Cyrax gritando -QUAN CHI- con mucha furia y lanzando unas bolas de energía de color verde, yo trate de volver pero ya no podía, el portal me estaba tragando y lo último que pude ver, fue ver a Quan chi bloqueando esos ataque con una mano de hueso que salió de la tierra, para después darme cuenta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en las tierras de Shao Kahn.

–Aún sigue con vida, eso significa que mato también a Baraka- pensé al ver ese sujeto que si no me equivoco se llamaba Johnny.

**Fin Pov Skarlet.**


End file.
